


Took Over My Sense and I Lost Control

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [14]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: A7X porno movies, F/M, Syn can't help himself, deep convos b/w Syn and Matt, once again an emotional Shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The group sees the video for the first time; Vi meets someone new.





	Took Over My Sense and I Lost Control

Syn and Zacky showed up early Monday morning to hug her goodbye, thanking her for letting them get away.  
Soon enough they were on their way out of the huge city that never sleeps. Shadows drove, in an unusually casual mood and actually wearing sleeves. As much as he always wanted to be with her, getting away from that constant need was refreshing--and he felt it the second they left the city. He didn't get to drive much, which is maybe why he liked it so much. The boys immediately noticed how different he was, but they knew why.  
"What's with the sleeves, Shads?" Zacky looked out the front passenger side window. He had ball tapped Syn to get in the front first. Syn slept in the back, exhausted from his sexcapades.  
"What? I wear sleeves...sometimes. It's October." His dimples fired.  
  
The farther they got into the country, the more the colors popped. It was the height of fall when all the colors changed, which the band had never seen growing up.  
Their cabin was huge, overlooking Seneca Lake from a large back porch. They had all the food and booze they could possible want. Cigars. Single malt Scotch. They unloaded their equipment into a room that they decided would be their makeshift studio.  
"Man, Violet sure pulled out all the stops." Zacky gave a low whistle when they walked in.  
"Yeah. There's a small town nearby, too, that probably has no idea who we are...so we can go out whenever we want. Apparently this is wine country, if we wanna see all the vineyards." Shadows picked a room and threw his bag in. He went to the back porch for a rare smoke and Syn joined him.  
"I never did get to ask you...what was the yelling the other morning about?"  
Shadows breathed in, closing his eyes for a second. He sat next to his lead guitarist.  
"That morning...I woke up  _inside_  her. Did it in my sleep. I came like that," He snapped his fingers and laughed, "That's why it was all over the floor...I was angry-at myself-I had promised her I was strong enough. And I'm not. Seeing her like that-knife to her throat...really fucked with me. We were just yelling because we needed to let it out. I realized we had, once a-fucking-gain, gotten too comfortable with one another. I told her we needed some space..."  
Syn produced two beers out of nowhere and gave him one, "Friday scared the fuck outta me, too. I don't know what it is about Violet, but we all kind of felt this need to protect her when that happened-despite the fact that she doesn't need protecting."  
"I don't know, I think someone needs to protect her from me...and you, for that matter," M. clinked his beer to try and lighten the mood.  
"You can fuckin' say that again. Or maybe we need protection from her. Fucking Christ, that woman."  
"So any luck on fuckin her sister so hard you're not thinking of Vi anymore?" Shadows gave him a look that made Syn kinda blush.  
"That's, uh, not, what....fuck you, Matt, how did you know?"  
"I know how hard Violet is to get out of your system, that's how. Plus, you're fuckin her sister. I mean, seriously."  
Gates smiled.  
"Think I did a pretty great job at it this weekend. I'm exhausted...I do like Jade as a completely separate person. But being with her helps me forget that day making the video. That moment was all I could think about for _daaaayyyss_. I had been doing so good....thought about her more like a sister...then that happened."  
M. looked at the view, "Could be worse, you could be me. Or Zacky. Try forgetting the best fuck you've ever had."  
Syn smirked knowingly, "She's a lot more to you than a good fuck and we all know it."  
Shadows slouched into the porch swing, leaning his head back, "You can always see right through me, brother..." He took another long drag, "I'm in deep, man. How do I crawl out?"  
Gates slapped his knee, "Being out here will help, I promise. Then you fight--hard--to stay friends. Just concentrate on leaving for tour. Once we're done with this album, it won't be so bad."  
"Dude, it still feels like we just got off tour."  
"Yeah, we all say that. And then we're cooped up in a studio for months and we can't wait to get out again..." Syn paused, not wanting to say what needed to be said, "Matt, I've seen you fall in love. It's not pretty. Remember your dream, it knows. She would wreck you."  
Gates stayed by his side, but the rest of their beer was drunk in silence.  
  
Violet played catch-up for the rest of the week. Jade said she was coming for the weekend, so she worked towards that. The media onslaught for Scream continued. They just had to hope they'd done enough press before the release. The usual haters called them sell outs, said Dark Redemption wasn't metal enough, said Violet was a groupie wannabe.   
Monday she was watching Entertainment Tonight when a picture of Jade and Synyster--holding hands and leaving a restaurant--came on the screen.  
"Avenged Sevenfold's lead guitarist Synyster Gates was seen Saturday night with what appeared at first to be their producer Violet Shade, but--" They put a picture of her up on screen next to a different picture of Jade, one of her at a Yankees game, "If you take a closer look, the woman seen with Gates is Violet's sister, Jade, who is currently a trainer for the Yankees. These women are taking New York by storm--I'm not sure what will stop them, or why anyone would want to."  
Violet breathed a sigh of relief--they hadn't said twins or anything sexually charged.  
She texted a link of the story to Syn.  
 _your date made the news_  
  
Raven did his best to keep her distracted. Asked for help, gave her work. She was usually drinking around lunch time and then on and off the rest of the day.  
Friday, Raven got a call from Derek saying the video was ready. They wanted to release it the following Friday evening.  
He knocked on her door at 11 a.m., happy to see she hadn't started drinking yet. "The video's done. We need to go see it." Raven held out his hand and grasped hers as she got up, taking in a huge breath, "Let's do this."

  
Raven held her hand once again as they sat in a small viewing room at Skyline. She had just taken a drink out of her flask, completely not ready for what they were about to watch.  
The images that ensued were an onslaught of sexuality out of her deepest, darkest desires. It was straight up pornography. Shadows looked incredible, especially after missing him so much, so comfortable with the camera and his own sexiness. Zacky, though, she hadn't been ready for.  
His usual cheeky, cute, maybe a little dark but still adorableness was 100% gone. It had been replaced with raw sensuality...and his newly toned body all over hers. When his electric green eyes looked into the camera it sent chills through her. Fuck, they were hot together. Her jaw stayed on the floor.  
By the time they were showing Syn's solo, Violet had a finger in her mouth and a whimper escaped her lips. Their scene together brought back strong feelings of losing control, of the heat between them. It was in that moment she realized that yes, she would've fucked Synyster Gates all night long if they hadn't stopped him. She was that addicted. It made her sick.  
The ending was a flurry of skin, of passion, of moments that were nobody's business....  
No matter how comfortable she was with her sexuality and lifestyle, nothing could have prepares her for this, showing her being intimate with three different men within five minutes. The public was supposed to believe it was just a video but she knew how real it was--what an addict she was.  
She wiped her eyes when it was over and reminded herself that this was why they were away. That it would get better.  
Raven put an arm around her, "You okay?" He honestly wasn't sure if she'd be horrified or turned on. She just nodded.  
"Do we show it to them?" She looked at Raven, not answering his question.  
"Unfortunately, I think we have to. The sooner they see it, the more time they have to get used to it before it hits the air."  
 _the video will air next Friday at 9. Here's the link. I'm sorry.  
_  
Syn got the text late that night at about 10, when they were all hanging out at a local bar in the small town down the road. He swallowed hard. He'd made so much progress in a week. So had Shads.  
He leaned over to Zacky as Christ and Shadows shot pool, "The video's done."  
Zacky broke out in a sweat, "Fuck." They all knew they had to watch it, so Syn took in a breath and walked over to M., putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Shadows' hazel eyes met Syn's in a scared little boy look.  
"C'mon, I'll drive." Syn grabbed the keys and they all left. When they tried to pay, the bartender shrugged and said it was taken care of.  
  
It took forever to download since their reception wasn't great. In the meantime, the three that had scenes got listless. Johnny could see how nervous they were and brought them a round of shots, which they shot immediately.  
They pushed play...and their jaws also dropped. No amount of alcohol could've gotten them ready to see the best porno they'd ever seen--and that they fucking starred in. Zacky knew she'd look amazing, he was there, but had been really self conscious about how he would look cuddling up with her...so when he saw himself on camera, hot as fuck, and gettin' it on with another hottie...he groaned out loud-  
"Holy fuck..."  
Johnny hit him in the arm, "Check out our Zacky, the porn--" Johnny was laughing until Syn's solo started.  
Syn got up, covering his face, "I can't do this."  
Shadows tugged at his pants until he was sitting back down, "Yes you can."  
Gates stared at the screen as the day came rushing back to him. Square one. That shove up onto the sheets--the one Matt had never seen before--those delicate tattooed arms around  _him_ , those lips parted for  _his_. And the icing on the cake was they had left that moment in, the one where he reached for his belt as her knees bent around his hips, the look of surrender on her face.  
Syn braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. Matt yelled and tackled him to the ground, fighting until he had Gates' arms above his head as his body trapped Syn's hips to the ground. Syn let him do it, feeling extremely guilty.  
"You motherfucker, you really would've done it!"  
"Of course I would have!!! I tried to tell you, Matt! We have a  _PROBLEM_. It's not like it is for you--"  
"Bullshit!!" Shadows slammed his hands into the floor, "I don't buy it! You don't fuckin' do that, man!" He let go, sniffling and standing up, and marched into his room, slamming the door. Syn did the same.  
The other three shrugged, knowing the two had stuff to work through, and watched the rest of the video. Shortly after that, everyone was in their own rooms.  
  
Zacky made quick work of it. He watched the video on his phone until he was coming over his own hand.  
  
Matt was confused and miserable. His traitorous dick was hard as a rock, but he was sad and angry. He tried to keep from texting her, knowing he was emotional and drunk, but he wrote half a dozen messages that he deleted before starting over.  
Eventually he couldn't help but press send.  
 _you promised...You would've fucked Syn. I can see it in your eyes. Fuck I miss you._  
And he passed out before he could even get a response.  
  
Syn was a raging ball of emotion--that was extremely turned on. He laid on his bed, trying to keep his hand off his dick. He hated that he was so turned on by Violet, but it wasn't something he could really help. Those images kept flashing through his mind, so hot, so fresh, and so...wrong. His dick twitched in his pants and he finally tugged at it through his jeans. Who was he kidding? He might as well get it over with. A stifled moan came out when he unzipped and pulled at the head. He let the memories of that day flood over him as his hand started moving. Those luscious, dark purple lips sighing  _his_  name...tug. Those strong thighs welcoming his jeaned hips that ground up against her...tug. Gasp. Those eyes clouded with addiction...tug. Uhhh. Those hands, kneading his shoulders with so much need...tug. Heat. Here it comes. It circled deep down and finally, finally released...  
  
Friday night Jade had dragged her to a Yankees party without telling her where they were going. She was decked out in her normal purple and black, but not her team gear. She did her best to try and relax and enjoy herself, knowing she had to move on, but was having a tough go of it.  
"There's someone I want you to meet, Vi," Jade grabbed her hand. Violet rolled her eyes.  
"I need another drink before--" When she looked up, way up, she was caught dead in her tracks.  
A 6'7", tan, v shaped cool drink of water stood before her. In one second, confident Violet showed up and put out her hand.  
"Aaron, this is my sister Violet. Vi, this is one of our hottest prospects--"  
"I see that." It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Aaron blushed and pulled his hand away, smiling an incredible smile. Jade knew she had a thing for tall guys. Jade also found an excuse to leave and left her there.  
"So...you've had quite the career lately," Aaron edged closer to talk to her, his caramel eyes flirting down at her. He had a ridiculous jawline and full lips to go with his nice eyes.  
"I assume you mean the magazines..." She tucked hair behind her ear, flirting more than she meant to.  
"Mostly. I like their music. That's a huge band to get to work with. You seem like a smart woman to pull all this media off," He took a sip of the beer he held in his enormous hands.  
"Is that why you're talking to me, Aaron? Because you like smart women?" Her eyes looked up into his.  
"Yes, actually." He wasn't phased by her question, "I do have to ask, though. Would I be competing with this lead singer?" His boldness made her skin crawl. Especially since he pulled it off with kind of a shyness, instead of cocky assholiness.  
"No," She lied through her teeth, "You certainly wouldn't be competing with him."  
They talked for awhile and when she excused herself to the ladies room, that's when she got the text.  
She couldn't breathe. His words cut to her core. There it was again, the realization that yes, she would have...that's what hurt. But over that, she remembered Matt accusing, asking her in the hallway outside the studio and how hurt she had been. It wasn't that she wouldn't have done it, but that she was hurt by the idea. That was a first for her. She never wanted to hurt the guys she had dated, but when it came down to it, her addiction made her flat out not care who she hurt. Until now.  
Yet his words stung. She forced her feelings for Matt down deep into herself. She had a tall, hot, young piece of ass waiting outside for her.  
  
Violet emerged from the ladies room and he was still there, in the vicinity. They locked eyes and she led him outside. When she got to her limo, she opened the door, looking back at him and nodding him in. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't need to be told twice.  
Aaron barely fit in the limo, his long legs stretched out before him. He nervously looked over at her. She tried not to rush it. He leaned over slowly and touched her cheek with his long fingers, before kissing her with that lusciously large mouth. They definitely had chemistry, she had to admit the obvious. His kiss was slow and deliberate and deep. A slight whimper escaped her lips, which made him break away from her with a smile.  
"I assume that's a good whimper..." His voice was lower, quiet. His hand now rested on her hip. When she grinned, he pulled her closer and tipped her back onto the bench seat, possessing her lips once again. Her leg curled around his thigh and her hands played with his short curly hair.  
"Aaron--" Her voice was ragged, but insistent as she put a hand to his chest and pushed.  
"What is it--?" His face was so disappointed as he looked back at her.  
Violet smiled, "I guess I wanted to make sure we had good chemistry before bothering to ask you out."  
He sat back, laughing, "Well I think you have your answer." His brown eyes teased back at her, so young.  
"Next Saturday. Let me take you out?" She slid a business card in his jacket pocket. He just grinned his gorgeous grin, kissed her hand, and got out. She immediately texted Jade that she was waiting outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Aaron Judge is, google him and thank me later.


End file.
